


Pronto

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers: ShinTeni
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primero tiene que convencerse, luego comienza a creer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronto

La primera mañana es la más dura, pero las siguientes no son mejores.

Ryoma no se queja de dormir —poco— en el suelo de una cueva, sube y baja el acantilado cuantas veces es necesario y cumple todos los ejercicios, sin importar qué tan ilógicos parezcan.

El peso de la derrota sigue ahí.

Ni siquiera es la primera, mas la siente como si lo fuese, siempre presente, haciéndolo dudar a cada paso.

Pero eso cambiará. Se obliga a pensarlo sin mucho éxito al comienzo y lo hace con más certeza el día que golpea cinco frutos a la vez.

Todavía falta, mas se está acercando al día en que la dejará atrás y pronto, muy pronto, podrá volver a ganar.


End file.
